Time and Eternity
by ACComptonHeaven
Summary: As a kid, Po and Tian, a childhood friend, found a medallion that controlled time itself. But when someone comes along to try and take it for himself, Po must reunite with his friend to save the world and Kung Fu. Rated T for violence. First Fanfic!
1. Prologue

Hey! What's up, Fanfiction? Okay so this is my first Fanfiction so please don't yell at me or anything! I also don't own anything! Except my OCs and a few McDonald toys of Kung Fu Panda. Well here's the story! I hope you like it!

A young tiger boy ran up a hill while a chubby panda boy slowly came behind him. The panda fell on his back, panting while trying to talk. "Tian," The panda said between pants. "Why… did you… bring… me up… here?"

The tiger, Tian, looked over his shoulder at the panda lying on the ground. He smiled at him and said, "Well Po," He started as he walked to Po. "I found the coolest thing ever and I wanted to show you it, but that's only," He leaned down to Po's face. "If you can handle it."

The panda immediately stood up and glared at the boy. "I can handle it! I can handle anything! I am the Dragon Warrior!" He stood with his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out. Tian smirked at Po's "title" and poked Po's chest, causing Po to let out his breath and deflate his chest.

"Well, come on 'Dragon Warrior'. Let's go see the awesome thing I found." Tian grabbed Po's paw and pulled him down the other side of the hill where a war had taken place, but it was too long ago for anyone to know what it was about.

The whole battlefield was littered with skeletons that made Po's stomach toss and turn with nausea. "Tian," Po whispered. "What are we doing here?" Tian put a finger to his lips and continued to walk around the long dead warriors that used to be living and fighting. Tian dragged Po into an old tent that had two skeletons, one holding the other skeleton's hand and another holding a medallion in its hand with a Chinese symbol carved into it.

"Time," Tian whispered. "That's what it says." Tian let Po's paw fall to his side while he pointed to the medallion. "Take it." Po's eyes widened and violently shook his head, trying to tell Tian that he didn't want to. "Who knows what it can do, Po. You could have it!"

Po looked from Tian to the medallion a few times before he sighed. "Okay." Po slowly walked to the medallion and slowly reached for it. His hand shook with fear while sweat started to gather on his palm. Po wiped his hand on his pant leg before he reached for the medallion again still trying to stay as far away from it as possible.

"Come on, Po. Just grab it!" Tian said, quickly walking to Po. Tian grabbed Po's paw and made him grab the medallion. The medallion was encased in a bright white light and a strong force made the boys fall about ten feet away from where the medallion was.

"Who are you?" A strong voice echoed throughout the tent. Po whimpered and ducked behind Tian, trying to keep himself unspotted by the invisible voice. Po covered his ears with his hands while his rear was in the air while Tian tried to look at the person behind the light without blinding himself, but couldn't.

Tian held his hand in front of his eyes and put on a brave face. "I am Tian, son of Shan and Kei." The light didn't change for a minute before it slowly began to form a female panther dressed in a white gown. "Who-who are you?" The panther smiled at Tian and slowly walked to him.

The medallion fell hung in front of Tian's face as the panther leaned forward towards Tian. Tian pressed his ears against his head as she began to talk. "I am Shi, daughter of the gods above." Po poked his head over Tian's shoulder and caught Shi's attention. "And you are?"

"Eep!" Po's eyes widened as he quickly took his place again behind Tian. "I'm Po." He said weakly as he waved at her, still mostly hidden behind Tian. She smiled at Po's fear and look at Tian. She signaled for Tian to move away from Po and he quickly obeyed.

Tian scrambled away from Po as Shi moved closer to Po's trembling figure, still curled up in a little ball. "Po, son of Kong and Li." Po's ears flicked in Shi's direction trying to figure out what she would do next. She gently put her hand on his head. "Look at me." Po hesitantly lifted his head to the female. "What do you want to see from the past?"

Po raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean? What do I want to see from the past?" Shi smiled at Po as she walked to the entrance of the tent and opened the flap. Shi signaled for the two 8-year-old boys to come over to where she stood.

Tian crawled to the entrance with Po behind him. "Look out at the battle that was once fought. Remember what you see here for it will also be a battle you will fight in your future." Tian and Po looked at each other before they looked out on the battle field that now had men fighting against each other to keep them away from the tent. An old ox ran into the tent, through Po, and he knelt down beside a dying leopard.

"Sir, they are coming for the medallion." The ox said to the elderly leopard. "What are we to do?" The leopard looked from the ox to the medallion around his neck. The leopard took it into his shaking hand and held it in the air above him.

"Shi! Goddess of time and eternity! Protect the medallion and keep it out of the hands of the mortal men who want its power to themselves! Destroy the wicked men of this world, even if it means destroying your most loyal followers!"

Shi appeared in a bright ball-like aura. "Are you positive that this is what you want from me?" Shi asked, receiving a nod from the leopard. Shi transformed into her original form as she said, "Very well. I greatly appreciate you help."

The figures slowly faded away with the light and the room filled with darkness again. Tian blinked a few times before he looked at Po. "Po," Po slowly turned his head to Tian, still enchanted by what had happened in front of him. "Do you know what this means?" Po looked at Tian with a confused look while he shook his head from side-to-side. "You can finally figure out who you real parents are!"

Po's face lit up with happiness while he started to rant. "You're right! I could! I could figure out why I was made the son of a goose! I could find out what happened the night I was left alone!" Po's face fell like a rock in the ocean. "But if I find out who my real parents actually are then I'll leave my dad. He'll be heartbroken."

Tian's face fell with Po's as he put a hand on his shoulder. "It's your decision, 'Dragon Warrior'." Tian smirked. "Do what you want. I don't care." Po smiled at Tian before he slowly turned his gaze to Shi. Shi raised her eyebrows, wondering what he wanted.

"I'm going to have to put that wish on hold until I'm old enough to leave my dad." Po said to Shi. She nodded at his decision and formed into the white aura.

"Very well. I wait for your wish." Shi returned to the medallion that had taken its place in the skeleton's hand. Tian and Po sat there for a while before they finally decided to do something. Tian looked at Po who looked back at him.

"Let's go home." Po nodded at Tian's suggestion. "And never speak of this to anyone." Po nodded again and stood up with the help of Tian. "I'll race you home!" He said and ran out of the tent with Po close behind him, yelling for him to wait up.

5 years later, Tian and his family decided to move to a different part of china, much to Po's dismay. Tian promised to try and keep in touch with Po, but over the years Po and Tian lost touch and never saw each other again.

But that will soon change when an evil force will rise and threaten to destroy time and eternity.


	2. Friendly Reunion

Hey! Okay so this is the second chapter to my story! I really hope you like it and I really want reviews! Because I don't know if you like it or if there are some things that you want me to do with it!

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

Years after Po and Tian had found the medallion and Tian had moved away, Po found himself at the Jade Palace living the life he's always wanted. Every since he was a kid and he found out about Kung Fu he's always wanted to be the best Kung Fu warrior in all of history. Now, he's living the life he's always wanted and he's loving it. The only thing he doesn't like is-

BONG! A chorus of voices rang out in the hall, greeting their master. Po yelped in surprise and fell out of bed. A groan left his mouth and he slowly got off the ground. When he opened the door to his room, all the people in the hall were staring at him. "So nice of you to join us, Dragon Warrior." Po averted his eyes from Master Shifu's glare as his cheeks started to heat up. "Now that we're all here, let us go to the kitchen so we may eat and start the day."

After Master Shifu had left, everyone followed their master and they went to the kitchen. "Po, you're getting better at getting up in the mornings." Crane said walking next to him, every once in a while he'd start to glide and land without a sound.

Mantis nodded his head while getting a ride to the kitchen on Monkey's shoulder. "Yeah! You're really getting better. At least, you're not coming out three hours after the gong rings." Monkey smirked as the group remembered when Po had come in the training room in his pajamas a few hours after the gong had rang. Po's face turned a light red as he remembered the embarrassing moment of humiliation. The group burst out laughing, with the exception of Tigress who looked at the group with a blank look.

"You are all a bunch of idiotic children." Tigress said as she walked past the laughing group of people that were supposedly the greatest group of kung fu warriors in history. She went up the stairs as the others behind her were laughing at Po's many mistakes. Suddenly, a loud boom in the sky caused everyone to go silent. They all looked at the sky and saw a firework in the sky.

"Um… that was a little weird." Po said still staring at the sky along with the rest of the Furious Five. The group of warriors nodded at Po's comment and they quickly ran to the Hall of Warriors. "Master!" Po yelled out to Master Shifu who was meditating on Oogway's staff. Master Shifu's ears turned to Po and slowly he crawled off of the staff.

"What is it now, Po?" He asked, obviously annoyed at the panting panda in front of him. Po explained to this that while they were walking a firework was shot up into the sky. "Hmmm… well, that is a little odd. Yes, go and find out what that was." The warriors bowed respectfully to their master before they ran out of the hall and towards the place the firework was shot off.

Once they got there, they saw a group of people crowding around a building. "Um… excuse me! Dragon Warrior, coming through." Po said trying not to step on all of the little bunnies and pigs. "What's going on here?" A small bunny kid walked up to him and started to speak as fast as he could try to tell him everything that had happened a few minutes earlier.

"," The rabbit took a deep breath in as he continued the last part of his tale. "He told me to set off a firework so it would get people's attention and crowd around." Po looked in the house and heard a crash. A swear came after it and then another crash.

"STOP THROWING THOSE GODDAMN PLATES AT ME!" Another crash was heard then a bunch of food steps running. Someone yelled a 'whoa!' as then thunk was heard. "GET BACK HERE PUNK!" A fast set of footsteps ran from the kitchen into the living room. "RAAAAA!" A tiger ran out of the living room with a large ox running at him with a large hammer that was about as big as Po's stomach. "DIE!"

"No thank you! I'd rather live!" The tiger ran to Po and cowered behind him. "Po! Let your big fatness save protect me! I think I made Ox man angry!" Po looked at the tiger for a minute before he realized who it was.

"TIAN!" Po wrapped his arms around the tiger that was a few inches taller than him. "OH MY GOD! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" The tiger groaned as Po squeezed him as hard as he could, giving the term "Bear Hug" a new meaning.

"Po! I can't breathe!" Tian said as clearly as he could, but with his lungs being smashed, it was a little hard. Po quickly dropped Tian and watched him fall to the ground clutching his chest. "Yeah, I haven't seen you in a while too, but if you kill me, you'll never see me again." Suddenly, the ox came up behind Po and lifted the hammer above his head. "PO! BEHIND YOU!"

Po spun around, but a little too late to avert the hammer's path. Po scream as the hammer came within a few feet to his head, but a foot quickly kicked it out of the way. Tian sailed over Po and kicked the ox in the face, sending both the ox and Tian flying in opposite directions. Po quickly ran to Tian as the five warriors fought the ox and its friends.

"Dude! Tian, that was awesome!" Po watched Tian's reaction but got none. "Tian? Are you okay?" Tian's gaze from the ceiling slowly went to Po's face.

Tian nodded. "I'm okay. I'm just focusing on not screaming out in pain because that really hurt. Both kicking the hammer and landing on the ground." Po laughed at Tian and helped him up off the ground. "Duck!" Tian grabbed the back of Po's head and pushed him down to the ground.

Po yelped as he and Tian hit the ground and an ox bandit flew over them. "Whoa!" Po and Tian said in unison, watching the bandits quickly run out of the house, afraid of what else the Furious Five would do to them.

"HA! Po, you got connections! I didn't know you knew the Furious Five!" Tian said, playfully smacking Po in the arm. "That's awesome! How do you know them?" Po smirked at Tian as he stood up, helping Tian after words.

"Well, I _am_," Po struck a pose like he had done as a kid, puffing out his chest and his hands on his hips. "The Dragon Warrior." Tian blinked a few times before he burst out laughing. Po joined Tian in laughing, knowing what the inside joke was. Suddenly, Tian started coughing and his lungs refused for him to stop. "Tian! Breathing is a good thing!"

Tian fell to his knees, coughing, but quickly started laughing again, with tears running down his cheeks. "I can't believe you still do that pose!" Po's face fell as Tian struggled to breathe. Tian took in a large breath and slowly let it out with a sigh. Tian chuckled to himself quietly. "I'm okay."

"Good, because you made fun of my awesome pose! I shall doom you to Hell for laughing at me!" Po yelled pointing at Tian's chest. "Die, evil demon!" Tian blinked and grabbed Po's paw, bringing their faces incredibly close.

"If you send me to Hell, you will live with the guilt of never seeing me again and I saved your life," He brought his face closer to Po. "So you owe me." Tian whispered, glaring at Po.

Po gulped, obviously intimidated by Tian's glaring. "I'll make you dinner tonight and let you stay with me in the Jade Palace." Tian's glare quickly left his face and was replaced with his casual happy-go-lucky smile.

"That'll do!" Tian release Po's fist and turned to the Furious Five, who were staring at the two adults like they were crazy. Well, that was kinda true. "We haven't been formally introduced," Po mumbled something about him ever being formal. "I am Pei Tian, Po's best friend, well, when we were kids, we were best friends."

"Sup! I'm Mantis! This is Monkey," he pointed under him, "Crane," the bird nodded his head to Tian, who returned the gesture, "Viper," She smiled at Tian, who smiled back, "and the beautiful Master Tigress." Tigress just stared at Tian, who stared back as if they were having an unannounced staring contest.

Tigress scoffed at Tian and walked away from the group, outside into the bright sunlight. "Well, she seems a little grumpy." Tian said, pointing to Tigress with his thumb. Everyone shrugged while saying that she was always like that. "Well, I bet she's fun to be around."

"Well, she's getting better at opening herself up to us. She'll eventually get used to, but it'll take a little while before she'll finally starts to acknowledge you." Tian smirked at her retreating figure. Tian nodded his head at her while she started up the stairs to the Jade Palace. Po pressed his cheek to Tian trying to find out what he was staring at. "Dude, you really have issues."

Po looked at Tian. "Please, I'm not the one staring at the greatest, female, kung fu warrior like I'm gonna rape her." The two brother-like friends burst out laughing while they walked out of the house and to the stairs that Tigress had just gone up a few minutes ago.

"But seriously why were you staring at Tigress like that? If she saw that look, she would kill you faster than you could say 'wait'." Po said walking with his arm around Tian's shoulder and Tian's arm around Po's shoulder. Tian smirked at Po.

"Why wouldn't I? She's hot, single, and _my_ species." Tian smirked, raising his eyebrows a few times at Po, who simply pushed Tian's head away from him, shaking his head at Tian's examples of why he was staring at Tigress.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

HEY! Okay so this is the second chapter! I really hope you like it! Please read and review because I want to know what you think of the story if I should keep typing it or not. Well, I'm gonna get off and start either typing the third chapter to this story or the second chapter to my other story! Please review! Please and Thank You!


	3. Noodle Time

Hey! Sorry for not tell you there would be a little um… violence? Swearing? And a bunch of other stuff! I just saw Kung Fu Panda 2 so now I'm going to actually have Tigress a little nicer, but she did just meet Tian so she is getting use to him being around. (He's only around the Jade Palace because Po invited him! So he's not there without permission.) Well, here's the story! BTW I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of the characters! I only own my character(s) (I don't know if I'm going to add more characters… I probably will, but I SHANT TELL YOU! [Is shant a word?]) Here's the third chapter!

* * *

><p>Once Tian and Po had gotten to the top of the stair, Po led Tian to the kitchen where he started to cook some noodles. While doing so, Po decided to tell Tian about what had happened earlier that year. From when he was chosen to be the dragon warrior to when he defeated Lord Shen, Po told Tian everything as if their time apart was only a day ago. "And then I'm all like 'Skadoosh!' and then the cannon ball totally beat Lord Shen's cannon! It was awesome! Oh and by the way, I gave Tigress a hug and I didn't die!"<p>

Po and Tian laughed at Po's comment as Po gave Tian a large bowl of noodle soup. The furious five ended up coming into the kitchen just as Po and Tian started to eat, though he and Po were making funny faces at each other with their food. Po's cheeks were puffed up and his hands were wrapped in noodles while Tian was too busy laughing to make a funny face. The five stared at Po who slowly turned to them and chuckled embarrassed. "Hi." He said with his mouth full of noodles.

Tian burst out laughing while Po's cheeks turned a light pink. Everyone in the room started laughing at Po, even Tigress let out a small giggle as she shook her head at Po and his childish personality. Tian laughed until Po dumped Tian's bowl of noodles on Tian's head. Tian gasped as the hot noodles ran down his back along with the hot water. Po ended up laughing making the noodles and water fall out of his mouth drenching him. The room went quiet as the two stared at each other with incredulous looks. The silence was broken when Tian started laughing again, making the whole room burst out again.

"Why are we laughing?" A voice said from behind the group. Everyone gasped, turning around to find Master Shifu staring at the group with an eyebrow raised at them. Tian went silent, but then randomly fell out of his chair. Everyone looked at the tiger, who was shaking curled up into a ball. "What is wrong with him?" Po looked at Tian, whose face was a dark red.

"Tian! Breathing is good! You stay alive!" Po said loudly into the tiger's ear. Tian turned over and Po found him laughing soundlessly. Po started laughing with him. "You're so weird!" Tian took a deep breath in and started laughing again. This time he actually laughed with sound. While Po had an odd sounding laugh, Tian had a deep laugh that he make from his throat. "Tian, you need to stop doing that! The first time you did that I thought you were choking." Tian breathed in deeply and chuckled at Po from his place on the ground.

"That was funny." Po started yelling at Tian telling him how funny it wasn't. Tian raised an amused eyebrow at Po and he sat up. "Shhhh." Tian put a finger to Po's lips and he looked into Po's green eyes with his deep blue ones. "I'm still hungry." Then Tian quickly fell away from Po's view, making him confused.

Po blinked at the spot Tian use to be standing in, but turned his head to the stove. Tian was serving himself some more noodles, making Po chuckle. "You have some noodles in your shirt." Po started poking Tian's back and side, making him flinch every time Po poked him. "You're still ticklish?" Po laughed. "Wow Tian." Tian smacked Po hang away from him with his only free hand, the other held the steaming bowl of noodle soup.

"So? You're still fat." Tian said, pointing at the panda's massive stomach. "Some things never change you know." Po smiled at Tian and started poking him again. "Po, stop!" Tian said, laughing and trying to balance the bowl of steaming soup. "I'm gonna spill this on you!" Po kept poking Tian until he finally spilt the noodle soup on him. Po screamed and started running around the kitchen until he finally ran out of the room. "I told you so."

The group of warriors stared at the tiger until Mantis burst out laughing. "Wow! That's the fastest I've seen Po run in the whole time I've met him." Everyone laughed, even Tigress let out a small giggle, until Master Shifu caught everyone's attention. Everyone turned to look at Master Shifu and saw him smiling.

"Well, that was very interesting. Though I have not met you." Master Shifu pointed at Tian. Tian's eyes widened as he quickly bowed and introduced himself as "Pei Tian". "I am Master Shifu, student of Grand Master Oogway and teacher of the Furious Five." He tipped his head in Tian's direction before he looked in the direction Po had run. "When do you think he'll come back?"

"Eh. Probably in a few minutes to try and 'kill' me." Tian put air quotations around the word 'kill' and turned to the pot of noodles. "Man, that was about 3 bowls of noodles that we wasted. We're such idiots or at least Po. He poured the noodles on me first and the second time I told him that I would if he didn't stop, but he-EE." Tian was cut off by his own voice when Mantis decided to see if Tian was ticklish.

Mantis laughed at Tian. "'He-EE'? Whose 'he-EE'? Is he-EE a friend of yours?" Tian glared at Mantis before he started laughing. Monkey joined in with Mantis and Tian and laughed along with them. Soon Viper and Crane joined in, but they all slowly started to calm down. Tian served himself another bowl of noodles and sat down in the chair that he had sat in before all the commotion started up.

"You know I should probably get home before Po get back so I'm not cold, wet, and beat up, though I'm still having trouble believing that he defeated Tai Lung and Lord Shen, who is a peacock?" The group nodded at Tian, who looked at them with a questioning face. "Wow… That is the craziest peacock that I've ever met. Anyway," Tian takes a large gulp of soup and sets it down on the table. "I should probably get home before Po finds me." Tian stood up and bowed to the warriors. "Good bye. I hope to see you again."

With those final words, Tian ran so fast out of the room, the warriors thought that he simply disappeared into thin air. "Dude," Monkey said, blinking a few times. "That guy can run." The others agreed and started serving themselves some of the noodles that were still in the pot. Tigress sat down at the table with a small bowl of noodles and started to ponder about a certain tiger.

He's a little weird, but so was Po when I first met him. Po's okay, but since he and Tian are best friends I'll be seeing a lot of him. So I might as well get use to him now so I don't kill him by accident. Tigress chuckled darkly to herself as she started to eat the noodles that were in front of her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Po chased Tian all the way home, screaming, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Tian merely laughed and out ran him.<p>

* * *

><p>So there's the third chapter and I really would love it if everyone that read this would like REVIEW! I would really appreciate it and keep waiting for more chapters on this story and the others I'm writing… It's hard to juggle all of those stories at once, but I CAN DO IT! Anyway Read and Review… Please and Thank You!<p> 


	4. Night Time Dreams

HEY! What's up? Yeah I'm really sorry about not updating for a loooooong time! My dad blocked fanfiction for the longest time and I couldn't get on the computer for a while…. Anyway here is the next chapter for Time and Eternity! Please review and I really hope you like it!

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of Po trying to kill Tian, the two brother-like friends went back to the Jade Palace and Po showed him to a spare room that was right next to his. Po had opened up the sliding door between their rooms and spent a good portion of the night talking as quietly as they could without trying to wake up the Furious Five members in the rooms around them. The main thing that they talked about was what had happened so long before Tian moved away, when they had found the medallion and what had happened to it. Po had almost forgotten the whole thing happened, but Tian had been haunted by it since the first time he had saw it.<p>

When Po finally went to sleep, Tian shut the door between them and ventured to the roof, where he would always go when he could not sleep, but, unbeknownst to him, his light footsteps weren't quiet enough to keep himself unheard by Master Tigress, who had been meditating beneath him. Tigress climbed from her window and she climbed onto the roof to find Tian staring into the endless star filled sky. Tigress slowly crept behind Tian and said, "What are you doing?"

Tian jumped slightly and turned around, looking directly at Tigress who stood staring at him with her hands placed on her hips. He grinned embarrassedly at her before he looked back at the sky. "Do you know what the Time Medallion is?" Tigress raised an eyebrow at him before she said in her monotone voice, "No." Tian looked at Tigress and gestured for her to come over to him. Hesitantly, she walked over to him and stood by him as he explained to her what it was and how he came to know about it. Tigress tried as hard as she could to keep her face from showing emotion like he always did, but it amazed Tigress so much that she couldn't keep her straight face.

"So you and Po ended up finding this "Time Medallion" and from the dreams you've been having, you think that it's in danger some how?" Tian thought about what Tigress had explained for a second before he nodded his head at her. "Well, what are you going to do about it? If this guy is trying to find the Time Medallion so he can raise up an entire army of demon warriors and take over all of China, what are you going to do to stop him?" Tian's face fell as he thought about it and he let out a long sigh. "Well?" Tian looked at her before he looked down at his hands, solemnly.

"I don't know what to do because it's just a bunch of crazy dreams I've been having. I don't know for sure if the Time Medallion is in trouble or not and I don't want to end up getting in trouble if it isn't. Po and I went on that land because we were curious little 8-year-olds, but I walked past it the other day and its private property. We can't get on that land without getting into trouble by the owner." Tian sat quietly for a minute before he began to talk again. "What if you and everyone else came with me and we got the Time Medallion, just to keep it safe?"

Tigress looked at him for a minute, contemplating what he was suggesting before she told him, "You need to ask Master Shifu about that because he makes the decisions around here, not me." She turned around on her heel and began to walk away, but stopped a couple feet away from Tian. She took a long pause before she mumbled to him, "Go to bed. You're getting up early tomorrow morning." Tian looked at her retreating form before he sighed again, staring up at the stars in the sky. He started to mumble a couple things to himself and then stood up, going to his window and into his bed.

He laid in his bed for about an hour or so, thinking about the conversation that he and Tigress had had until he began to fall into the darkness of his unconscious mind. Within a couple minutes of drifting in and out of consciousness, Tian finally gave up trying to stay awake and he entirely fell asleep. After Tian had fallen asleep, his mind began wandering through his memories and imagination until it came across a part of his mind that Tian had never liked and, more precisely, feared because of its contents.

* * *

><p>Tian was wandering through darkness, calling out for anyone that was there, but nothing called back to Tian. The only noise that came from the emptiness was his loud echo, which carried far, far away as if it never ended. Tian shifted from one foot to another as he questioned whether or not to start walking, but before he could make up his decision, a blinding white light washed over him and Tian found himself standing on the edge of a lake that had one single boat floating around on it.<p>

Inside the boat that was floating around on the crystal blue water was a person that looked like a feline of some kind. His shoulders were square, like a handful of felines, and a long, dark tail was hanging off the edge of the wooden vessel, playing around in the water beneath it. "Hello!" Tian shouted to the figure, knowing that it wasn't the smartest thing to do, and waved to him. "Can you help me?" He shouted again. The figure's boat turned as if some force had turned it, like a child playing in a puddle with his toy would if they had abruptly turned it to face the direction they wanted it to face.

"Why do you need help?" The figure's voice had found Tian, but it wasn't through his ears that he had heard the voice. It was in his mind that he heard it. "There is nothing that causes you to need help. You aren't in any danger unless you think I'm a danger to you." There was a pause. "In that case, you would be correct." Then a searing pain that erupted in his head as if there was a fire that had suddenly started in his mind. Tian cried out in pain as he gripped his head as if it would help to subside the pain, but there was no prevail. Tears began running down his cheeks as the tiger fell to the ground on his knees, screaming for the pain to stop.

"Do you need help now?" The voice said still speaking though his mind. Tian looked up and locked eyes with the feline figure that was still floating aimlessly around the lake. "Why should I help you when you never helped me?" Then another wave of pain went over Tian's body and now his chest felt as if it was on fire on the inside, but he knew for a fact that it wasn't. Tian's screaming slowly turned into sobbing as he continued holding his head. The figure's boat washed ashore and the figure stepped out, his foot crushing the helpless stones beneath it. "Will you help me in return?"

"NO!" Tian screamed as his eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. Po opened the sliding door between them and Po quickly began asking him questions about what the matter was, but Tian refused to answer them as he climbed back out of his window and got onto the roof again. Tian had a dark past that dealt with dark figures that continued to haunt him even now. The dark figures that were in his past were mostly ones that had supernatural powers that gave them abilities to control or destroy the minds of the helpless mortals. Tian could never tell Po about what his real past was. He feared that his friendship with the panda would be cut off, but he didn't have anything to fear because he would never tell anyone about it. No matter who it was, Tian's lips would be sealed and he promised himself that, but what he didn't know was that soon his secret would get out and the true test would begin.

* * *

><p>Again I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but there's a lot of things on my plate at this moment and I kinda need to just get away from it all, but I know that I still have stuff I need to get done, including the rest of my stories. *sigh* I think I should just focus on one them move onto the next, but that never works because there's always something else that comes to mind for another story and I wanna do that but I can't so anyway. So until I update next time! Tootles!<p> 


	5. Adversary Make Over

Okay so we'll see how long this chapter is going to be because I have a tendency to just start typing, get lazy, and just post it when its less than two pages on word. I'm sorry if my chapters are getting really short in my stories but I kind of don't really have any spare time or at least time I can have on the computer to type up my stories. Okay I'm lying… I just don't really want to type up my stories for no reason. It might be because I have writers block or… I'm just lazy. Anyway I **DO NOT** own Kung Fu Panda just my characters and let's get a move on with the story!

* * *

><p>The whole morning for Tain was a pain in the butt, what with his nightmares and his many thoughts running through his mind at that moment, and by noon he was almost ready to run away to some isolated cave just to be alone and away from the world, but the roof would have to do for the time being. Po had come up to the roof many times during the morning to check on his and bring him some food and some games like mahjong and a deck of cards, just in case he got bored and needed something to do, but Tain didn't touch them due to his intense pondering. Master Shifu had come up to the roof some time ago telling him that if he needed to do something he could always come to him and meditate with him about it, but again he didn't go to Master Shifu though he did meditate there on the roof in his own way.<p>

Though every time Tain closed his eyes, he always saw the dark figure from his nightmares and it would always make him slightly nervous because of the way he would stretch out his hand toward Tain, but Tain would open his eyes as fast as he could before he could feel any pain from the mysterious figure. It was around noon that Tain finally decided to get off the roof and head to the training room which was empty because the other Kung Fu students had gone to the kitchen for a short lunch break. Tain had decided to head to the adversary, thinking about tearing it apart with his claws and spreading its insides everywhere in the training hall, but Master Shifu would probably be furious with him and make him cleaning it up. After he would probably have him go down to the village and buy a new one, but that wouldn't be too bad of an idea. The adversary was old and its colors were incredibly faded due to the many students that had come and attacked it the best they could.

_'Maybe I could recolor it?_' Tain thought. It would keep his mind off of his nightmares and the shadowy figure. Then he decided. He picked up the adversary and quickly headed out of the training hall with it tossed over his shoulder. He took it to his room and surprisingly he was unseen by the servants and the masters. He hid the adversary in the closet and then went into Crane's room to grab some of his paints. He hoped with every cell in his body that Crane wouldn't figure out that he had used some of the paint. Though the feathered master was very observant and would probably figure out that he had use some, but Tain didn't really care at that moment. He took one of Crane's calligraphy brushes and began going over the faded lines and colors. He had taken almost the whole day and just before dinner he had finished.

Tain smiled at his handy work and quickly put Crane's paints and brush back then he took the adversary back to the training hall. The masters had already left and were probably back in the kitchen eating their dinner so Tain had time to quickly put the adversary back and get back to the roof before anyone knew he had gone.

"Tain what are you doing with the adversary?" A stern voice said from behind him making him nearly just 10 feet in the air. _'Crap. What is Master Tigress doing here? I though she went with the others to the kitchen!_' Tain was pretty close to having a mental breakdown at that precise moment, but that didn't stop Tigress from continuing to question him and examine what he did to the adversary. "You… You repainted the adversary? Why would you do that?"

Tain stuttered for a few moments before he took in a deep breath and began explaining his situation with her. "Well I really need something to clear my mind and meditating wasn't really helping me so I came to the training hall to see if I could punch something and keep my mind off of my nightmare last night and I saw the adversary and decided to recolor it. Did you see it before? It was dirty and faded and it wasn't really good so I repainted it and then I was going to take it back without any witnesses of what I did, but apparently you wouldn't have it."

Tigress was silent still examining the redone adversary and then looked back up at Tain with a suspicious look gently painted on her face. "What kind of nightmares won't let you meditate?" Tain froze. Had he really told her that the reason he did this was to keep his mind off of his nightmares? _'God, I'm such an idiot!_' He continued to inwardly kick himself while he continued to stay silent. "What are your nightmares about, Tain?" Tigress repeated.

"Why do you want to know?" Tain retorted, half out of anger of her trying to pry into his personal life, but mostly out of defense. He really didn't want her to know about his nightmares and his past for that matter. Tigress was taken aback by his harsh reply to her question, but she quickly gathered herself up.

"I've had nightmares before that really affected me and I was thinking I could help you put your conscience to ease, but if you don't want to talk to me you don't have to. Though you should talk to someone, like Po or Master Shifu or even just a tree. You really need to tell someone about your problems. It'll help you." Tain let out a hefty sigh and looked up at her with eyes full of so many emotions.

"Listen, I just wanted to take the adversary back and go back to the roof. So if you don't mind you can go to the kitchen with the others and eat." Tain entered the training room and placed the adversary in its corner in the training room. After he turned to the door and found Tigress still standing there, watching him and apparently waiting for him. "I said that you could go to the kitchen. You don't have to wait for me. I'm not even going to go to the kitchen. I'm going back to the roof."

"You need to eat. I know you haven't eaten all day." Tain stopped in his tracks and turned toward Tigress. She stood there staring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Just because your mind is having problems doesn't mean your body has to take the blame." With those final words, she past him and back to the kitchen. Tain stood there watching her retreating form before he let out a hefty sigh.

"Think she knows everything." He mumbled under his breath as he walked to the kitchen a good distance behind Tigress. "Just because she can punch through a wall and not feel a thing doesn't mean she can lecture me on how to live."

"You know I can hear you." Tigress called over her shoulder, surprising Tain slightly, but he quickly thought up a reply.

"Good, then I don't have to repeat myself!"

* * *

><p>Yeah so... sorry for not updating sooner. I sort of lost my story on the computer. I named it chapter <em>4<em> not _5_. Stupid me! Well read and review! Please and thank you!


End file.
